Ladies' Man
by IMSLES
Summary: Tony may have finally found the girl of his dreams.  Will he win her heart?  Or will she break his?
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!

Ladies' Man

Ch 1

"Boss?" Tony rubbed the back of his head where a sharp pain pulsed from the slap applied by the lead NCIS agent.

"Get your head in the case. Eyes on the evidence, not the rubberneckers," Leroy Jethro Gibbs had noticed the shapely brunette that had lured his senior agent, Anthony 'Tony' DiNozzo's attention. She'd been appearing at crime scenes more frequently as of late.

"I'm on it," Tony quickly bagged and tagged everything he could find. Still tossing toothy grins to they young woman he couldn't get off of his mind.

Like always, by the time they had everything boxed and ready for transport back to the Navy Yard, she was gone. Flummoxed Tony took off his cap and ran his hand through his short cropped well styled brown hair, before placing the cap back on his head.

Noticing his partner's frustration junior special agent, Timothy 'Tim' McGee couldn't stop from taking a gibe, "Something wrong Tony? Another one get away from the DiNozzo charm magnet?"

Smirking at his younger teammate he tried to think up something witty to reply with, but found the truth spilling out instead. "I just don't get it. She must be interested. She shows up watching every move I make, but than vanishes before I can talk to her."

Surprised by Tony's openness, Tim thinks of any advice he can offer. "I can't explain it Tony. Maybe she's a crime scene junkie. Do you really want someone that's turned on by murder and violence?"

Tony gave him that look that says, 'Well yeah!'. Putting his arm around his Probie, Tony tried to explain, "See my job is surrounded by that. If she's excited by it, think how wonderful our relationship could really be." Tony waggled his eyebrows.

"Only you Tony," Tim mumbled rolling his eyes at him, but wanted to make an important observation. "What about during cold cases, when there's nothing to get excited about?"

Getting into the van, Tony shrugged, "I'll just have to use my imagination then."

Taking the keys from his pocket and opening his door, Tim cold only smile, "Right! THAT you have plenty of my friend. Now let's get back and solve this case."

The case ended up being a simple open and shut case- unusual for Gibbs' team, but they made sure to make it air tight so the guilty lieutenant was sure to do the maximum sentence possible for the cowardly murder.

Tony had turned in his reports and was going to head for home when Tim stopped him.

"Wait up Tony," Tim told him. Tim knew his partner was looking forward to getting out and finding a date for the evening, so he tried to finish up quickly as Tony rolled his hands around in a hurry up gesture. Tim smirked placing his reports on his boss' desk.

Grabbing his gear and a paper off his desk he joined Tony by the elevator. "What do you want Probie-san? I got plans to make."

Tim couldn't keep the smile from his face or his eyes. "Here," he handed the paper to a puzzled Tony.

"What's this McSecret?" he asked looking from Tim's face to the paper. His eyes widened in amazement, "Change that to McMatchmaker. How did you find this?" he asked stunned seeing not only a picture of his mystery woman, but a whole list of information starting with her name.

Tim's hurt look was followed by a look of 'Are you serious?' "I have my ways, Tony," he offered simply.

"Hey, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I mean, I **know** you're a computer genius and all, but, WOW this is really good work. Thanks," he praised his friend.

A blush threatened Tim's countenance, "You're welcome. It really ended up not being so hard. A simple face recognition software got her name and the rest soon followed,' he shrugged. "Guess now the question is, what are you going to do with it?" His eyes clearly questioned as well as his words.

Patting his chin with the paper, Tony mused for a moment and then smiled, "I have the perfect plan. Thanks again Tim."

Stunned by being called by his normal name Time saw the doors close before he was able to get on the elevator.

A hand on his shoulder startled him, "Boss?"

"Hope you did the right thing there McGee," he stated staring at the closed doors.

Nodding minutely, "Me, too" Tim said softly. But knowing how happy Tony was, he felt pretty good at the moment.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!

Ladies' Man

Ch 2

At home Tony had showered and changed into shorts and a t-shirt. He sat on his couch plotting the steps of his plan. Maryann Stewart, which was her name. His first stop was going to be Luigi's on K Street. It was across from where she worked; a place noted that she frequented. He'd wait there for an hour, as good a place as any to at least eat dinner.

If she didn't show there, he'd next to the Belle Tower, a night club she liked to unwind at. He wasn't sure if he was brave or brazen enough to go directly to her home. Then again, she knew he was an investigator. Maybe she would be impressed by his discovery skills. Only in this case, they were Tim's, but she didn't have to know that.

With the right software he could've done the same research. Just because McGeek had it all installed on his computer didn't make him a better agent. Enough of that, on to the plan!

He changed again, into a pair of nice khakis and an olive green button down shirt. Nice, but still casual. He combed his hair, styling it just right. Giving himself a wink and smile in the mirror he left his apartment.

He couldn't believe his good fortune as he parked his car. He saw Maryann entering Luigi's. He rushed to the door and saw her leaning against the wall talking on her cell phone. She was wearing a red spaghetti strapped dress that stopped mid-thigh, allowing much of her well toned legs to be observed. And he did just that. Some might call it ogling, but in his profession it was clearly observing.

Her black heels accented the hair on her head which hung loosely to her shoulders in waves. Tony could barely breathe, yet somehow managed to walk up to her.

Catching sight of him she ended her call and turned to smile at him. "Took you long enough, Agent DiNozzo". His mouth dropped. "Don't be so surprised. I know you know I've been watching you. So of course I know who you are."

"Well, yeah," he hoped he said loud enough for her to hear.

Seeing the maitre d' wave to her she offered, "Shall we?"

"What?" his plan was forgotten. Clearly she had her own. For now he decided to play along. He wasn't use to a woman taking charge, though he was finding it a bit of a turn on.

They were seated before he found his voice, "So Ms. Stewart…"

"Maryann, please," she interrupted smiling, putting her hand over his already on the table.

Nodding and taking a sip of his water, "Maryann. It's nice to finally get to talk to you. I'd think in your profession that wouldn't usually be such a problem," he raised an eyebrow.

Behind her glass her lips turned up. With a slight tilt of her head she replied, "No it's usually not. But you," she pointed with her glass, "are not the 'usual'."

Tony grinned. 'Oh she's good,' he thought. "Would you have come to me? Eventually?" he had to know.

"I had all the confidence that you would come to ME," her certainty was almost cocky. "I figured you had all the resources necessary. And the right team to help you."

Tony tried to hide the discomfort that she seemed aware his knowledge had been uncovered by somehow other than him. "Once you were identified it wasn't that difficult to follow your usual haunts where you used a credit card." He knew how Tim had worked and it was certainly by following the paper trail behind her.

She simply nodded still smiling devilishly. Tony stared intently into her soft brown eyes. What he wouldn't give to read her mind. The waiter appeared to take their drink order, before he could say anything else. She ordered a glass of red wine. Tony asked for a beer. Alcohol would help to calm his jumbled nerves. 'Just one beer,' Tony promised himself.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!

Ladies' Man

Ch 3

They ordered their meals and made some small talk. Tony found himself getting pulled deeper into her brown eyes as the meal lingered on and the ambient light made her appear like a dream.

He checked to make sure he was still nursing his single beer. It wasn't the alcohol, but he was definitely feeling intoxicated. He watched every miniscule movement of her face. The little wrinkles around her eyes when she smiled. The curve of her lips when she spoke. Her tongue lightly touching her lips after she sipped her wine. And the way her mouth savored every bite off her plate. No wonder he was feeling light headed. He realized all the blood had been concentrating much lower than his brain.

He broke off his scrutiny to pull himself together. The waiter cleared the plates and before he knew what happened, Maryann had paid the tab.

"Are you ready to go now?" she smiled warmly at him.

"Sure," Tony answered not really sure if he was going someplace with her or heading home alone. He hoped the night was just beginning for them.

He opened the door for her to exit ahead of him. She dipped her head in thanks and waited for him on the sidewalk.

"You parked nearby?" she asked.

"Yes," he smirked. "Would you like a ride?" Tony couldn't keep the little intonation of innuendo from the words. He smiled sheepishly waiting for her response.

"I'd like to have you drive me, Tony," she inflected the same innuendo in her words. Tony's smile turned devilish as his mind tried to work on a new plan.

First thing was to figure out where to go. Her place? His place? A hotel room? Heck, he'd even be game for the backseat at this point.

"Easy Tony," Maryann broke into his scheming. "The night is still young. Let's go dancing."

Dancing? He could do that. He helped her into his car and without further discussion drove to the Belle Tower. She smiled her appreciation that he chose her favorite night club.

Entering the crowded establishment Maryann grasped his hand. The wound their way through the people gathered in groups, until they reached the bar. She ordered another wine. Tony asked for a bottle of water. She raised an eyebrow at his choice of beverage; he lifted a shoulder and smiled.

When they finished their drinks, she led him to the dance floor. The flashing lights causing the illusion that the people were moving in slow motion. The music could be felt in the air and soon they were moving to the beat. Maryanne moved closer and closer as the song played on. When it was over she was practically draped on him.

A slow song followed and together they swayed as one to the new rhythm. Maryann rested her head on Tony's shoulder; her lips releasing hot gentle breaths on his neck. His arms around her waist held her tightly against him leaving her no doubt of the effect she was having on him.

"Do you want to leave?" she spoke into his ear, barely loud enough for him to hear.

He nodded peeling away from her, but taking her hand to lead the way back to the door. The night was sultry, but compared to the atmosphere they were leaving behind it was almost cool.

Sitting once again in Tony's car she turned to him asking, almost pleading, "Take me home, Tony?"

When he found his breath, he swallowed, smiled and then started the car. Without hesitation he drove toward his apartment. It was time for him to regain control. On his terms, in his comfort zone, this was going to be a night to remember.


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!

Ladies' Man

Ch 4

Parking in his usual spot, Tony quickly jumped out of the car to assist Maryann. He gently held her hand as he watched her step from her seat, catching an appreciative view of her thighs.

He placed her arm in the crook of his elbow and led her up the stairs to his door. He let her enter first. He was thankful that he'd cleaned the place the night before.

She glanced around taking in his astonishing collection of DVDs that filled an entire book shelf next to the television. The couch looked very comfortable with its plush cushions and numerous throw pillows. A kitchenette was hidden behind a small wall. Two doors led off a short hallway from the living room.

"I'd like to freshen up," she said softly.

Tony pointed to the door to the right. "Bathroom is through that door," he directed.

He watched her walk and shook his head, 'Okay DiNozzo. Let's do this your way." He went into his kitchen and found a bottle of wine he'd been saving for such a time as this, two wine glasses and placed them on the coffee table in front of the couch.

He chose a DVD and put it in the player. He poured the wine and sat back into the couch, his arm lying across the back with his left leg resting on his right knee.

When Maryann appeared he called her over with his hand smiling invitingly. She slinked over and sat delicately next to him settling into his side.

Using the remote Tony started the movie. He reached forward and handed her a glass then took his own. He clinked them lightly together in a mock toast. He pulled her close to his side and rubbed his hand down her arm.

"Do you treat all your lady friends this way?" Maryann teased.

Tony adjusted his hold around her to look into her face, 'Don't you like the movie?" he smirked. "Or is it the wine?" he asked wondering if he should've chosen something else to serve.

"Oh, no. They're both fine," she soothed. "I guess I was expecting more," she smiled flirtatiously.

Taking the wine glasses and setting them back on the table, Tony pulled her in close for another kiss. Again he felt himself wanting to give into his baser desires, but he really wanted this to be more than a one night stand.

Breaking off the kiss, he watched her struggle to keep things in motion. "Look Maryann," he tried to slow his heart rate, "I've been trying to figure out who you are for months. Now that we've finally met, I'd like to know who you are. And why you've been playing the evasion game with me."

It was her turn to smirk. "I wanted you to search me out. To know that you were **that** interested in me," she explained simply.

"So now that I have, you want to just skip everything and jump right into the action?"he asked curiously. Something in his gut was telling him this was more than it appeared.

Running her finger down the front of his shirt, she peered through her long eyelashes at him. "You have a problem with that?" she asked coyly.

Looking down then up to the ceiling Tony fought to find the words. Sure, normally he'd have carnal knowledge of his date. He almost discovered that on the dance floor. But he'd been enamored by her presence at the crime scenes, so he wanted more from her than a quick romp in the sack.

Maybe the problem was she didn't want anything but that. Could Tim have been right? She was just turned on by the cases and cared nothing about him? If so, he definitely wanted to find out. No woman was going to use him, unless he was a willing participant.

Sitting back on the couch Tony put a little distance between them. "Why don't you tell me about your work?" he asked nonchalantly.

She narrowed her eyes quizzically. "Seriously? You want to know what I do?" she seemed puzzled and a bit off balance at his questioning.

He looked at her waiting for an answer.

"Okay," she began, "I've been writing fashion articles for the Post for the past year. Before that I had an editorial in my town's own newspaper. It only had a circulation of about 100, so I moved out this way to make a go at something bigger."

"You enjoy fashion?" Tony asked. She was certainly a looker, but he sensed you had loftier goals.

"It's a foot in the door. I'm hoping to write up some more meaningful pieces and get a position as a staff reporter," she admitted honestly.

Tony contemplated the words and the determination set on her persona. His eyes glinted as he examined her more closely. "You want to use me for your gain?" he accused. He shook his head. "Of course," he said dejectedly.

"Now wait, Tony. If all I wanted was a patsy to get information off of, I could've chosen your coworker McGee."

Tony stood up in defense of his partner. "Tim's no 'pansy'! You'd be wise to refrain from saying anything more." He left her sitting there stunned as he went to get an ice water to help calm down.

It was taking him longer than she had the patience for, so she went to the kitchen to find him. "Look Tony. I'm sorry. It all came out wrong."

He looked at her filled with hurt and disbelief. He could really pick them.

"I mean it. I don't care if you talk about your job or not, though it does fascinate me. I'm attracted to you. Is that a crime Agent DiNozzo?" she tried to get him back to his less serious self.

"How can I know, Maryann? You played your game to get me to chase you and now you want to take the prize. At what cost?"

"Have I asked you for anything? Other than to take me places tonight?" she questioned him. "I've had married men flirt with me from a distance. Some times even closer in the night clubs. A girl has to be careful who she pairs up with."

"That's true," Tony conceded. "But I don't see what the rush for tonight has to be then."

Maryann blushed, "You turn me on. Your smile, your eyes, your hair," she stepped closer running her hand from the top of his head down to his jaw. "I've wanted to be with you since I first saw you months ago. I wasn't sure that you really felt the same way. I figured if you came to me and found me, the feelings would be mutual," she reasoned.

Tony chewed on her words weighing them for truth. His gut had eased up. Could he trust her?

"Okay Maryann. It's like this. I'm willing to believe you. Tonight I'd like to take you home and we'll make plans for later in the week. I need to absorb everything you said." He watched as her face fell, but she nodded in understanding.

"Whatever you need to do Tony," she relinquished. "I will let you lead this to wherever it lands us."

Tony gave her a genuine smile, "Very well. Let's get you home then."


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!

Ladies' Man

Ch 5

The following morning Tony awoke, a tug-of-war playing through his mind. After driving Maryann home and regretfully leaving her at the door, his mind ran in overdrive sorting through the physical and mental forces fighting to tell him the right choice to make.

He knew Gibbs had a rule about lawyers. Tony never really trusted reporters. Back in his days as a police officer, he'd been burned more than once and paid dearly from his superiors.

Part of Tony wanted to ask Tim to dig deeper and find all about her past. Was she being honest with him? Another part figured that was the wrong way to start a relationship; if they were going to even have one. Relationships should be based on trust. Right?

Showering and getting dressed for work, Tony was still undecided. No doubt there'd be all kinds of questions being asked today. Tony tried to think of some plausible yet vague answers to respond with.

Exiting the elevator with his usual swagger and beaming smile got him the usual responses.

Ziva was the first to speak to him, as he entered the bullpen, "So Tony you look quite smug, like the cat that swallowed the canary."

"Wow Zee-vah you are getting better. You actually got that one right," Tony smirked at her. "As a matter of fact I had quite an exciting evening."

"Really, Tony," Tim jumped in. "Did she take any notes for her next feature?"

Tony narrowed his eyes at his junior partner. Tim just smiled openly at him, enjoying having something to tease him with for a change. "If you must know, Probie," Tony said pointedly asserting his superiority, "she was too busy to use her hands for writing." Tony smiled enjoying Tim's jaw drop wordlessly and the color rise up his neck to his ears.

"Busy, Tony? I do not understand," Ziva looked confused, though a hint of a smile played at her lips.

Tony thought this was going quite well, 'Yes Ziva. She couldn't keep her hands off of me."

"You took her home early, stud," Gibbs pronounced making his way to his desk.

Tony grimaced and sat at his desk deciding to throw himself into some work and hopefully figure out what he was going to do. He couldn't help the stunned look he gave his boss. _How DID he do THAT_?

Tim and Ziva realized that joke time was over and got back to their own work. Tim had decided to dig a little deeper into Tony's obsession. So far nothing of any interest had been discovered. Secretly, all kidding aside, he wanted Tony to find someone to make him happy. Neither of them had much success in the women department.

Ziva was even doing her own research. She would find a way to make that woman disappear if she were to hurt Tony in any way. She too found nothing that would indicate the woman had any nefarious plans. Still she would continue to watch Tony's six.

All research was cancelled when Gibbs' phone rang and he shouted out, "Grab your gear. We're going to Anacostia."

Sure enough Maryann was on site. Tony smiled at her, but sensing his boss on his back he quickly made work sketching and shooting. He snapped a couple of shots that caught her in the background. He was really pleased that she showed up. He was afraid that his shortening of the evening may have put her off, but clearly she was still interested.

"DiNozzo?" Gibbs barked.

"Yeah, Boss," Tony ran up to him.

"After you're done with the flirting and picture taking, I want you and Ziva to go to Ensign Thomas' home and find out what you can about him." As Tony turned to finish up and get on his way, Gibbs added, "And Tony, don't bring anyone else along for the ride."

Tony looked a little hurt that he would think he would do such a thing, but knew Gibbs' gut was telling him Tony had some doubts. Nodding Tony took a few last shots, gave the camera to Tim and headed for the car Ziva was already waiting by.

Ziva noticed Tony's discomfort as he drove. "What is the problem?"

Not sure how to put it into words, Tony struggled, "Gibbs."

"Gibbs?" Ziva wasn't expecting that to be his worry.

"Well, not Gibbs personally. It's I can tell his gut is worried and that has me worried," Tony looked to see if she was following what he was saying.

"I am not sure what you mean, Tony. If this is about Maryann, the only thing Gibbs would be worried about is how she treats you. If she is not using her position for any personal gain, I do not see what Gibbs could be concerned about."

"I know that Ziva. How will I know? She told me she's not interested in my sharing any case facts, but what if she's setting me up to turn on me later?"

"Perhaps you need to trust your own gut," Ziva suggested.

"That's the whole problem," Tony muttered. "I have no reason to doubt her, other than my experiences in the past with reporters."

A slight nod and Ziva said, "That is a problem. You will need to start out fresh with a clean slat."

Tony half smiled, "Slate Ziva. It's a clean slate." He agreed and decided that taking things slowly he'd be able to find out how honest Maryann was being.


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!

Ladies' Man

Ch 6

Going through the Ensign's house was simple, only a few personal items could be construed as evidence. It was obvious he hadn't been living there for more than a few months' time. The laptop contained some programs that were all password protected, so hopefully more could be attained once they were bypassed.

They returned to the Navy Yard where Tony took the evidence down to Abby's lab. She was excited to have some 'safe cracking' work to do. "I'm sure I'll be able to access these programs in no time," she bubbled.

Tony smiled seeing how even the most menial of tasks could brighten her day. "I'm sure you will too Abs. Give us a call when you're in."

"I'm sure Gibbs will be down as soon as I do," she stated confident in his ability to know exactly when she had anything for him.

Tim had collected all the background and financial records on Ensign Thomas. Nothing seemed to stand out or be any kind of motive to kill the young sailor. He'd only been assigned to his current post for two months after returning from a year stationed in the Middle East, where he'd seen little to no action and had no interactions that could be related to anything illicit.

"Maybe it's personal, Boss?" Tim suggested. "Being away all that time, maybe someone resented him for it."

"You have his family background. Who do you think it could be, McGee?" Gibbs stood and stared at him.

"Well," Tim searched quickly through all the files he had sweating under the glare emanating from his boss. "His sister."

"His sister?" Ziva questioned joining them. "The murder was rather brutal."

"Yes, but she had been trained in many forms of weaponry. The family was geared to be their own militia force. She was most outspoken about her resentment of the US military and despised her brother's allegiance to the Navy."

"That sounds like a place to start," Gibbs announced. "Ziva look her up; see if you can locate her. McGee keep doing more background on her and the rest of the family. If they are all against the US forces in general, there may be more than just one suspect."

"On it Boss," McGee was already tapping away at his keyboard.

Tony arrived and awaited some order from his boss. Gibbs was headed for autopsy so he ordered, "Tony with me."

"Right Boss," Tony was glad to keep his head in the case and not have to worry about his woman troubles.

"Talk to me Duck," Gibbs announced his entry through the sliding doors.

"Ah, Jethro. I've been expecting you." Ducky was closing up the sutures from his Y incision. "Seems this poor lad was shot multiple times. The fatal shot was here," he pointed at the x-ray in the display box. "It severed the aorta and killed him instantly. There's no way to show which shot was first, but the murderer would've only needed this one to do the job."

Gibbs scowled. "It was an amateur shooting then?" he questioned.

Ducky shrugged slightly, "Or a nervous pro. Perhaps even a shooter on the move. Abigail has the bullets; she can at least tell you what weapon you want to look for."

Tony studied the body wondering why someone would want to take the life of someone so young. He'd seen it so many times, but he never really could understand it.

"You coming DiNozzo?" Gibbs barked going to the elevator.

"Right behind you, Boss," he said a bit subdued. "Thanks Duck," he offered catching up to Gibbs.

"Gibbs!" Abby exclaimed. "Have I got evidence for you."

"That's what I'm here for Abs," Gibbs handed her a Caf-Pow he picked up before heading to see her.

"The bullets all came from the same weapon. One shooter," she declared.

"Good to know. What else?"

"Patience Gibbs, I'm getting there," she placated him. "The bullets came from a M16 rifle." She paused and added, "Oh, from the stuff Tony dropped off, I did manage to crack a few passwords and open the files."

Looking over her shoulder, Gibbs raised his eyebrows and urged her on, "What was in them?"

"He basically kept separate files on each of his family members. Which is kinda odd, but seeing as he was in the US Navy and some of what I read was quite threatening, I suppose I'd want to keep track of everything too."

"Threatening in what way?" Gibbs wanted all the facts now.

"Well the few that I opened referred to Ensign Thomas as a traitor to his kin, that's exactly how they wrote it," she said opening a file to prove it. "The others were all similar. No actual death threats, but cutting him off from the family."

"You find any, and I mean any with an inkling of a death threat, you call me ASAP," Gibbs pointed at her leaving the lab.

"Yes sir, Gibbs," Abby saluted and turned her attention back to the laptop.

Back in the bullpen Tim had the information Gibbs was seeking. "Okay, Jackie Thomas, 32 single and proclaimed to be a lieutenant in the Thomas' militia. They are a solitary group, but are on friendly terms with other neighboring militias. They don't have anything active and they're not on any government radars. Most of their activities seem to be pretty public, so no one's expecting any mass arms collecting or threat to the country."

"She's been trained in several martial arts, including Tae Kwon Do, Ninjitsu, Krav Maga, and Sambo. Those last two…" Tim was cut off.

Gibbs finished, "Hand to hand military combat training."

"Yes," Ziva added. "I am familiar with the Krav Maga myself. It came in handy on a few of my more top secret missions for Mossad."

Everyone looked at her to see if she had more to say, but she only offered, "The less you know the better, but if she was well trained she'd only have to get near someone to end their life quickly. Unless that person was well trained as well, then it would attract too much attention."

"See if our Ensign had any training McGee," Gibbs was wondering what kind of family the Thomases were and if they would be a threat to America one day.

Ziva finished up a phone call, "Gibbs this is news. It appears that Jackie Thomas is in D.C."

"That is quite interesting. Do you have where she is staying?"

Ziva gave him an 'of course I do' look then seeing his returning 'then why are you still here look' she grabbed her gun and badge to see if she could bring her in. "Tony with Ziva," Gibbs directed trying to keep Tony from losing focus.


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!

Ladies' Man

Ch 7

Pulling up to the motel Jackie Thomas had used her credit card to register at, Tony and Ziva cautiously approached the room the manager was eventually persuaded to give up.

The curtains were drawn tight. The only other 'exit' was a bathroom window that was no more than a vent too small for anyone to escape through.

Both agents were tense knowing that this particular suspect would have no qualms about shooting them first before surrendering.

Going in as low as possible, Ziva knocked on the door shouting, "NCIS."

Before she could say another word a barrage of bullets hit the door. One hit the lock and forced the door open. Tony and Ziva both shot into the room hoping to have a quick and injury free ending to this gun battle. When it became quiet inside Tony took a peek and saw their suspect sprawled on the floor. Ziva approached quietly gun still at the ready.

The body was injured, but alive. Securing her with cuffs and making sure she had no more weapons nearby, Ziva motioned for Tony to enter. He cleared the room of any other suspects, and then he called for an ambulance, put on his gloves and searched the room.

"She is Jackie Thomas according to her ID," Ziva showed the card to Tony.

He studied the picture and resident information. Something was familiar. Not the face, but her hometown. Maryann's hometown. Tony didn't believe in coincidences any more than Gibbs did.

"Ah, Hell," Tony exclaimed startling Ziva.

"What is it Tony?" she asked.

"I'll explain it later. We got to get this wrapped up first."

Gibbs got his confession from the wounded sister. She was ordered by her father to take care of her traitorous brother by any means necessary. She chose the rifle because she knew it would be quick. The extra shots were random to make it appear sloppy.

FBI's Agent Fornell was called and informed of the hired hit. It was going to be up to him and his team to prove it.

"So Tony, tell us what was so upsetting in the motel room," Ziva inquired again.

"Maryann is from that same small town as the Thomases. She wrote for their paper. She would know all about them. I can't help but think she sensed this was coming."

"Do you think she's 'family'?" Tim asked.

"My gut says no, but I'm going to get to the bottom of this once and for all," Tony vowed.

"How're you doing that DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked curiously.

Smiling his most charming smile he answered, "I have my ways, Gibbs."

"Uh-huh. Who should we send as backup?" Gibbs snorted.

"I got this Gibbs," Tony pled for his boss to have faith in him.

Seeing the determination in Tony's eyes, Gibbs agreed, but only if someone could be nearby and he promised to give a signal for help at the first sign of trouble.

"Thanks, Boss," Tony jumped to his desk to make a call.

Tony swung by Maryann's to pick her up. "Thanks for seeing me on such short notice," he smiled at her.

"I was pleasantly surprised you could see me so soon," she replied. I know you guys are good at what you do, but to solve cases so quickly. It's amazing."

"Well everything has to fall into place just right," Tony shrugged it off. "This one was all about family and keeping true to the family doctrine."

"Afraid I don't understand," she shook her head.

"Well we could go out to dinner and maybe some dancing while I talk about it. Or we could go to my place and I could explain it a little more intimately," Tony suggested suavely.

"I'm not opposed to the latter idea," Maryann said running her hand from Tony's shoulder to his hand resting on the shifter.

He leered at her and winked, "To my place."

He poured on his charm assisting her out of the car and escorting her to his door. He unlocked it and let her enter first leading her to couch and helping her to sit.

"Let me get some drinks," he kissed her hand as he backed away towards his kitchen.

When he returned he found her just as he had left her. He lit two candles sitting on the coffee table and dimmed the lights.

"So what are you going to tell me first?" she asked smiling coyly.

"First, I find you extremely attractive. I find myself at a loss of words when I look into your eyes." He leaned in closer to kiss her and she accepted with no reservations. The kiss grew stronger and soon they were both panting and wanting more. Tony pulled away to catch his breath.

"Do you want to talk more? Or would you rather put your lips to better use?" Maryann asked.

Tony looked at her quizzically. Could she really only want to be with him? Was he that good a kisser, that she would put aside her own agenda, if she had one?

"I need to ask you something Maryann," Tony began.

"Anything," she said so openly he didn't doubt she meant it.

"Had you ever seen the last victim before?" he stared into her eyes looking for any sign of deceit.

"I didn't really look at him. All I really saw were the soles of his shoes," she looked confused. "Why are you asking?"

"If I mentioned the name Thomas to you, would it mean anything?" he asked instead of answering.

"There was some crazed family where I grew up. They were one main reason for getting out of there." She cocked her head to look into Tony's eyes. "Was that one of them? You think I was hoping to get a story?"

"Not exactly," Tony hedged. "I was just wondering if you knew anything about them."

She looked at him doubtfully. "I know they're all gung ho about their rights to carry arms and feel the government is trying to take that right away. I did hear there was a member that left and joined the military, but it was never revealed what branch. The family basically disowned him."

Tony nodded. What she was saying matched what they knew.

She let out a short laugh. Tony looked at her questioningly.

"I was thinking, if you thought I wanted a story about them it would have to be a joke. They're too radical and no one wants to read about them. People would rather not know they're actually out there. Besides if I did write anything, I'd be watching my back for the rest of my life. Not even being with someone like you would make me feel completely safe," she inched closer to Tony hoping to put all this to bed and maybe just get there herself.

Tony reached for the wine glasses and handed one to her. "I'd like to make a toast."

Her smile was radiant and Tony knew he had to make a go of this. "What would you like to toast?" she asked huskily.

Tony wound his arm around hers holding the glass, "To us. May we both find what we've been searching for, in each other." They both sipped at their glasses staring into each other's eyes.

"I couldn't agree with you more," she whispered.


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!

There were a few requests to add some more to this story so I'm obliging (aren't I easy?). Hopefully this will tie things up nicely.

Ladies' Man

Ch 8

Tony woke in the morning to a gentle caress along his jaw line, down his neck to his chest. He smiled into the glowing face of Maryann.

"Good morning," he stretched his arm around her shoulders pulling her closer to him.

She nodded, "Good morning," as she twirled her finger around his muscular chest. She chewed at her lip struggling to find the words she knew she had to tell him.

Noticing her silence Tony looked into her face, "What's wrong?" he asked replaying the previous night's activities and wondering if he misread any of the signals she had been giving off.

"It's just that you've loved me so honestly and I haven't been completely truthful with you," she swallowed averting her brown eyes from his probing green ones.

Tony's gut clenched and his arm tensed holding her even tighter to him. 'How could I have been so wrong?' he dreaded.

"It's not what you're thinking. Not entirely, at least," she paused pushing herself away from her and pulling the sheet up to cover herself.

"How **exactly** is it?" Tony's ire was rising, but he wanted to hear her confession.

"I did hear rumors about the Thomases planning the hit, but I didn't want to be with you to get the story." His disbelief was evident in the glare he gazed upon her. "It's true, I did start listening to the police scanner and checking out crime scenes to see if it was him. But the more times I went and saw you, the less I cared if it was him or not."

Tony took a deep breath and looked up to his ceiling not sure what he should say or do.

Realizing she probably should explain more, Maryann continued, "Last night was real Tony. I would never do what we did if I didn't have the emotion to fuel it. You have to know that."

"How could I know that?" Tony avoided looking directly at her.

"Remember how we were together. I gave myself completely to you. Just because I wanted to be with you. There's nothing you told me yesterday, I won't read in the paper today, and I certainly wasn't running off to my editor to write it. I only wanted to be with you."

"But why were you in on the rumors? Why would you care if the hit was pulled off or not?" Tony did look at her, the investigator in him searching for the answers.

"My uncle is a part of a rival militia. His is not nearly as radical, just the locals who want to keep their rights to bear arms a part of the constitution. I have cousins who are in the military and we are all proud of their service," she admitted. "My mother is his sister and has really no interaction with him other than Christmas and birthday cards. My father has always been hard set against any militia, but its like they say, you can't choose your family."

Her shot at humor didn't crack a smile on the normally easy to humor Tony. He was taking it all in. "Still then who contacted you and wanted you to watch out for the outcome of the hit?"

Knowing he wasn't going to let it go, Maryann closed her eyes and told him everything. "My uncle called me about 3 months ago after he first heard the rumors. He was concerned that if the Thomases were willing to kill one of their own, then our family may be in grave danger of them as well. My cousins are due to return home next month. My family doesn't want a feud of any kind to start up. For the most part they really are a peaceful people."

Tony nodded. "So what do you think will happen now?"

Pulling her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around them, Maryann could only shake her head. "I'm not sure. I guess they can only hope that the hit was based solely on their belief that one of their own was a traitor."

"I have to talk to my boss," Tony grabbed his shorts and went to make the call privately.

"Yeah, Gibbs," was the usual gruff answer.

"Boss, I have to tell you something."

"What is it DiNozzo?" Gibbs said impatiently.

"Maryann was telling me about her family and she's concerned for them," Tony knew there was a lot more to say, but also knew Gibbs liked things as brief as possible. "Her uncle is a member of a different militia and they have family in the military. They're all concerned that the Thomases may try exacting their retribution on them much like they did our young Ensign."

"I'll notify Fornell. We may have to work together to protect her cousins."

"Thanks, Boss," Tony breathed.

"Tony?" Gibbs questioned.

"Yes, Boss," Tony nearly grimaced at what he knew was coming.

"She stayed the whole night with you?" he asked.

"Yes?" Tony was a little confused.

"Just making sure the article in the paper wasn't hers is all. I'm glad she came clean for you," Gibbs wasn't sure if it was going to work out in the end between them, but it was going to be up to Tony to figure out if he was willing to put any more trust in her.

"Gotcha. I'll talk to you later," he finished to a dead line.

Returning to his bedroom he saw Maryann sitting on the edge of the bed putting her shoes on. She had redressed in anticipation of Tony throwing her out. Really what more could she expect. She should've said something sooner, but she was honest when she told him she didn't care any more.

"You want me to take you home?" Tony asked softly. She looked into his face, not believing he could use such a comforting tone with her.

"I figured you'd want me to leave as soon as possible," she shrugged, concentrating on her shoes once again.

"You can stay for breakfast at the very least. I'm sure I can rustle up something to eat," he smirked.

"You really want me to stay?" she asked curiously.

"I'm willing to go on a little faith that you've told me everything," he narrowed his eyes and liking that she held eye contact with him; he nodded.

"Yes, that was it," she lifted one shoulder. "Nothing too nefarious, but I couldn't bear to keep silent about it any longer."

Tony nodded. "Okay. Let's see what you think of my famous pancakes then."

"Sounds good," she smiled. She walked over to him and put her arms around his neck, pulling him down for a kiss. "Of course, there are better things for breakfast," she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Oh, yeah. Pancakes can wait," he returned her kiss and pulled her closer to him. 'Maybe that DiNozzo charm can work like magic,' Tony thought to himself.


End file.
